


Holding You

by OnlyFoxMulder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, Post-Episode: s11e10 My Struggle IV, Pregnancy, i love post-s11 msr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyFoxMulder/pseuds/OnlyFoxMulder
Summary: Mulder has some doubts. Scully offers some reassurance.





	Holding You

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in love with post-s11 MSR and pregnancy fluff. I wrote this in a few hours to get my creative juices flowing. I have my first MSR smut fic in the works and I needed a palate cleanser. I’m posting without a beta right now, so I hope my grammar is okay. That’s all I really have to say about this one since I sound like a broken record. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!

The rough sensation of his stubble gently gliding across the bare skin of her belly was the first thing she noticed after waking. The cobwebs of sleep faded away with the sound of words being spoken and the unmistakable exhalation of breath caused by tears being shed. Someone was crying and it wasn’t Scully.

The sheet was thrown from her body and Mulder was no longer by her side. He was halfway down the bed with his cheek resting on her stomach, arm curled around her waist. Still groggy and adjusting to the darkness of their bedroom, she could just barely make out his silhouette. She blindly reached downwards and carefully identified the hair of her husband. This made him jump and tighten his grip.

“Mulder? What’s wrong?” She asked, worried something happened while she dozed. He nestled his cheek further into the swell of her belly but didn’t respond to her inquiry right away.

By this stage of her pregnancy, she was used to finding Mulder worshipping her and their daughter. She’s had two months of midnight snuggle sessions, sensual tummy kisses, and sweet bedtime stories read to their unborn child. Tonight was different than all those experiences and it concerned her.

Threading her fingers through his hair, she lightly scratched his scalp with the tips of her nails, knowing this always soothed him. He hummed. His tight hold on her slackened. Her magic trick worked but he had yet to answer her question. 

“Mulder, are you okay?” She said, louder and more assertive this time. Another trick she had—her stern, no nonsense tone she used to garner the answer she needed. It was usually accompanied by an arch of her eyebrow but that particular Scullyism wouldn’t be helpful in their current position. 

The barely perceptible nod of his head and subsequent tickle of his scruff followed. “What if… what if I’m not good enough for her, Scully. What if I can’t be the father she deserves?” 

The weight of his question and fearful tone shattered her heart. Both of them had reservations about this surprise pregnancy but all concerns stemmed from her health and potential risks involved with having a baby this late in life. She had zero doubts in their ability to be great parents. 

“What are you talking about? Mulder, where is this coming from?” She continued to play with his hair, slowly threading her fingers through his unbelievably soft and thick locks. How did a man in his late fifties still have such a lush head of hair? She hoped he would pass those genes down to his daughter.

“I, uh, had a dream… about my father,” he stopped to take another shaky breath. Whatever the dream was, it clearly impacted him. “It brought up memories I’ve tried to forget… I don’t want to hurt her the way they hurt me.”

“Come here,” she commanded firmly and when he didn’t move, she repeated her request. “Mulder, come here… please.”

He placed a lingering kiss to her belly and once he was within reach, she gathered him close. He melted in her arms instantly, pressing his nose against her neck. More tears came when she stroked the warm skin of his back. 

“Shhh, it’s alright. Now listen to me,” she whispered in his ear and resumed the tender scalp massage. “You’re a good man, Fox Mulder. I’m lying here in our bed, pregnant with our second child because I love _ you _ and I chose _ you. _Don’t you understand? I wouldn’t be here right now if it weren’t for the man you’ve become—the man you’ve always been…,” she paused to press her lips to his hair. Scully knew she was getting through to him; he was totally still and his crying ceased.

“You’re going to be a wonderful father, hell, you already _ are _ one. The time and effort you put into the meticulous planning of her nursery was enough to convince me of your parenting ability. She’s your pride and joy, Mulder. It’s evident in everything to do for the both of us. You’re going to love her, support her and protect her. That’s what she needs—she doesn’t need a superhero. Just her father.” Now _ she _was emotional. If she could love him this much, why couldn’t he love himself? 

He sniffled and burrowed deeper into her body. “Scully I-I don’t know what to say… thank you.”

“You don’t have to say anything. All you need to do is listen and believe. She loves you and so do I.”

“I love you too… Jesus, I love you so much,” he murmured, leaving a trail of tiny kisses along the curve of her neck. His nose tickled across her skin in the process and she let out a childish giggle. 

“Mulder!” As much as she adored him and his lighthearted seduction, she was far too tired for anything vigorous. Besides, her heightened sexual appetite had been satisfied a few hours before. Multiple times.

“I love when you hold me,” he admitted sweetly, hugging her closer. His voice was so incredibly soft and tender. 

“I love holding you.” She did. Something about cuddling his large body against her much smaller one brought out her inner protective streak. It made her feel needed. 

They snuggled in silence for a few blissful minutes before someonedecided to make her presence known. Their bodies were fused together with only her thin cotton shirt between them—she knew Mulder could feel the enthusiastic kicks. His sleepy laugh confirmed her suspicion. 

“I hope you plan on singing to her before you start drooling on me.” Their daughter loved his voice. Whether he was storytelling or humming a tune, she appeared to calm and listen to him. Lately, he started singing. 

“Whatever my girls want, Scully.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! - Karra


End file.
